


Meanwhile, in One Possible World...

by Thette



Series: Strange little drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another of my cracky drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, in One Possible World...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Perivaleyard, who gave me the idea in the first place. Originally posted [here](http://rosemaryfic.livejournal.com/6392.html) Aug 12th, 2010.

"I’m not sure this is a good idea, Amy..."

"Of course it is! I love India, I love cooking, I love making people happy. Being a chef is a step up from being a kiss-o-gram, right?"

"Mhm..."

"And you’re my loving and devoted husband, always standing by my side, supporting me. What have I done to deserve you?"  
  
His strange, beautiful Amy Pond. He started protesting, he didn’t deserve her. She kissed him silent and handed him the purple and gold fliers. Underneath a gaudy, pastel Taj Mahal, giant letters announced the premiere of her Indian restaurant.  
  
 _The Tandoorica opens!_


End file.
